


The Green Eyed Demon

by Kaiserkorresponds



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Anorexia, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Food Issues, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist Needs Therapy, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker Angst, Mentioned Martin Blackwood, Mentioned Sasha James, The Magnus Archives Season 1, Trans Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Trans Tim Stoker (The Magnus Archives), Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiserkorresponds/pseuds/Kaiserkorresponds
Summary: Tim couldn't stop the scowl. It curled itself over his face; harsh and unforgiving and unfair. So utterly unfair.Somehow, he couldn't bring himself to care.Watching Jon– rail thin, rakishly handsome Jon– scarf down a plate of pasta brought a burning rage to his chest. One that he couldn't quite articulate, but was afraid to try."Tim? Er, Tim?" Jon's voice broke through his thoughts. "Were you going to eat something?"--Tim and Jon both struggle with disordered eating. And with jealousy.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	The Green Eyed Demon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doodlelupin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodlelupin/gifts).



> This fic does include eating disorder behaviors as well as internal disordered thought processes <3 If that could be triggering plz skip this one !!

Tim couldn't stop the scowl. It curled itself over his face; harsh and unforgiving and unfair. So utterly unfair. 

Somehow, he couldn't bring himself to care. 

Watching Jon– rail thin, rakishly handsome Jon– scarf down a plate of pasta brought a burning rage to his chest. One that he couldn't quite articulate, but was afraid to try. 

"Tim? Er, Tim?" Jon's voice broke through his thoughts. "Were you going to eat something?" 

Jon, with his long slim fingers, waved a hand across the spread on the break table, already well picked over by Sasha and Martin's enthusiasm, and being scraped clean by Jon himself. 

"There's plenty left, you know." He prodded. "I know you typically eat at home, but we– there's plenty if you'd like some." 

Tim ripped his gaze away from Jon's face– and his sharp enough to cut cheekbones– to the break room's rickety excuse for a table. 

It certainly was piled high. The order from the take-out place had been absolutely massive, not to mention calorific, but it was far more wrappers and remnants than fully fledged food at this point. 

He plastered on a smirk. "Nah, I'm good. Already had brunch earlier." 

Jon eyebrows creased and his hand wavered across a plate of nearly plucked clean garlic sticks. "Are you sure, Tim? You're– you've seemed a little less boisterous lately." 

"Just cutting back on the caffeine, boss." 

Tim didn't miss the slip buried within Jon's speech and the slow way his eyes had tracked down as he spoke. Almost as if he were assessing what laid beneath Tim's blazer. 

"Ah, well, yes. Course, of course." Jon nodded, his voice stiff and at odds with his usual prying. 

There was a terse silence. 

In the quiet, Tim couldn't stop his gaze from wandering back down Jon's frame. The clean cut of his jaw was so sharp. And the neat lines of his sweater fell so crisply over his shoulders, undisturbed by the bump that ruined Tim's tighter fit shirts. 

The same warmth, hot and jealous, rose back up in his chest. 

This time, it was Jon's scuffling feet that broke him out of his trance. 

"I, erm, I'm just going to recycle this." He announced awkwardly as if holding an empty paper plate was at all at odds with finishing a meal. 

Tim nodded, hastily pasting the same smirk back over his features. "That's it, boss. Save the planet." 

Jon muttered something that was no doubt irritatable under his breath, but still disappeared around the corner. Leaving Tim, and his dreaded thoughts, alone with the spread. 

The temptation flared for a single second to scarf it down, to actually feel full for once, and to ravage until nothing remained but the plastic. But a sour taste curdled on his tongue; the memory of Jon's trim legs as he strode out of the door spoiling his sudden appetite. 

Tim let out a gusty sigh. 

Absently, he shoved at the tower of plastic resting on the rickety table. It's scent of warm sauce and thick spices wafted up temptingly. So, utterly, temptingly. 

Too temptingly. 

Tim frowned at it and with a slow, cautious motion reached out to tilt the pile of garbage to the side. 

Sandwiched between a sheaf of napkins and an empty container of garlic sticks was Jon's share of pasta. A few bites had been dug out of the center, but it remained largely untouched. 

Tim's head raised slowly and, ignoring the growl of his stomach, he stared at the empty door frame. 

Another image of Jon's tiny figure flashed before his eyes, suddenly incriminating instead of envied. 

He let the plastic flop back down. Concealing the pile of evidence and letting him hide away from the realization for a few seconds longer. 

In his office, Jonathan Sims rinsed his mouth and cringed at the weight of the pasta within his stomach. The few bites were heavy; but not as heavy as Tim's gaze and the amount of food still piled on his entirely untouched plate. 

Or the weight of his jealousy of his assistant.

**Author's Note:**

> As always plz feel free to drop a comment or kudos !! <3 
> 
> Or to follow me on Tumblr @ Kaiserkorresponds !!


End file.
